The invention relates to a laser system that is gentle on the eye, for refractive surgery, and to a refractive treatment method that is gentle on the eye.
In ophthalmology, “refractive surgery” by means of lasers is understood to be the interaction of laser radiation with parts of the eye, in order to alter the refractive properties of the eye, and consequently its imaging properties, for the purpose of eliminating, or at least alleviating, imaging defects.